


陌生人-Strangers

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个陌生的青年光顾了小镇的酒馆。他说，他叫萨姆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	陌生人-Strangers

这是小镇中心的一个酒馆。这样一个偏僻的镇子里人们没什么娱乐的去处，所以生意倒是很不错。

这天酒保做着像往常一样的工作——倒酒，擦桌子，还有跟客人闲聊。酒馆随着夜幕低垂愈发的人声鼎沸。那个陌生人就在此时光临。

“嗨，伙计，”他一边擦酒杯一边跟刚在吧台坐下的大个子打了个招呼，“新来的？”

“对，”大个子弯起嘴角冲他笑了一下，这是个相当英俊的年轻人，“一杯威士忌。”

“给。”酒保递给他，“你叫什么名字？”

“萨姆，”大个子——萨姆回答到，不过似乎有些心不在焉，一边小口地啜饮着杯中的酒，动作带有一种和此地格格不入的优雅，简直让人误以为他喝的不是乡间酒馆的自酿而是83年的波尔多。他闲散地环顾整个酒吧，直到看到某个地方时才停了下来，

“哦，”酒保扬起眉毛，“让我猜猜，你想来场艳遇？看上艾米丽了？还是安娜？”

“艳遇，”萨姆没有正面回答，“听起来不错。”

“但我恐怕今晚你要失望了，萨姆。”酒保咂了咂嘴，“别误会，我的意思是，你很辣，这件事明眼人都看得出。如果换做平时，我很确定她们会争先恐后骑到你身上来的，”他给萨姆递了个下流的眼神，萨姆耸了耸肩，“但是今天不行。”

“怎么回事？”萨姆似乎终于有了兴趣，这使得酒保的讲兴更浓了。

“看到被她们围在中间的那小子了吗？金棕发，漂亮的绿眼睛。”酒保冲那边抬抬下巴，夸张地咂了咂舌，“他叫迪恩，是三天前来到这个小镇上的。老天爷，他来了之后，那些女孩儿们都跟疯了似的。艾米丽和安娜较上了劲(quarrelling)，都在比谁能先上那男人的床。”

“‘较上了劲(quarrelling)’，”萨姆刻意以调侃的语调重复了这个词，似乎饶有兴味，“这么说，都三天了，他还没带任何女孩走？”

“对，”酒保做了个鬼脸，“连续三天，不断地调情，喝酒，但是最终他都是一个人走的。这更糟糕，他没选任何人，就等于任何人都有机会。”然后他凑近萨姆，戏剧化地压低了声音——这根本没必要，没人会听到他们的对话，也没人感兴趣，周围的噪音快要掀开房顶，“我跟你打赌，这家伙一定是想来个3P。而且，上帝啊，我敢说他还真的能如愿以偿。”

“什么，不，”萨姆哈哈大笑起来，“我打赌他不会。”

“嘿，伙计！” 酒保做了个鬼脸，看上去被冒犯了，“看来你不了解女孩儿们的疯狂——当然，私底下我更愿意叫她们淫荡的婊子。这样吧，如果你赢了，这杯酒就我请。” 

“哦，不，不是，”萨姆勾起一边唇角，“我相信他有多么能让那些女孩儿疯狂。但是我认为，他今晚会选我。”

酒保目瞪口呆地盯着他，觉得他说了疯话。萨姆没理会酒保的反应，只是把酒一饮而尽，将空酒杯扔在桌上，冲着迪恩走了过去。也许是托他健硕身躯的福，总之他几乎没怎么费力就挤开了围绕在迪恩身边的人群——实际上，那场景更像是周遭的人自动自发地为他让出了专属的通道。迪恩仍然坐在高脚凳上，他的手依旧放在艾米丽和安娜的腰际，但眼睛却直直地盯着萨姆，绿得发亮，像是他一直等待着这一刻的到来，舌头充满暗示性地舔过色泽丰润的下唇。萨姆走到他的近旁，大手托在迪恩的脑后，俯下身来与他接吻。迪恩顺从地随着萨姆的动作抬高下颚，为他张开嘴，近乎饥渴地迎接着萨姆唇舌的进攻，舌结间或色情地滚动着。萨姆靠得更近，挤进迪恩的双腿之间，他们的胸膛几乎两两相贴，迪恩的手不知在何时已经绕到了他的身后，抚摸着萨姆宽厚的背部，挑弄着萨姆脖颈处弯曲的发尾。周围的人却对这一幕毫无反应——并不是说这在一个酒馆中有多么罕见，但酒保总觉得这场景透着一股诡异的氛围，像是有无形的屏障把那两个人和周遭隔绝起来。原本围在迪恩身边的人都自顾自地做着自己的事，那两个一直缠着迪恩的女郎也只是呆然的站在旁边——不是出于惊吓，而是一种被抽除意识般渗人的呆滞。萨姆和迪恩则完全沉湎于他们自己的世界中，在十分钟后才结束了这个热辣的深吻，接着萨姆拽着迪恩大摇大摆地出了酒吧，再也没回来过。

酒保呆呆地看着他们出去的方向好一会儿，才醒过神来，惊疑不定地继续擦着杯子，自个儿摇了摇头。酒吧里总是不缺奇事儿。他想着。至少他又多了些谈资。

下一次在对其他客人吹嘘这件事的时候——酒保拿起萨姆留下的那个杯子琢磨到——要记得提起萨姆的眼睛。它们跟迪恩的一样漂亮。

——在酒馆昏暗的灯光下，那眼眸看起来是金色的。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 文风问卷的一部分→＿→增改了一下发上来。


End file.
